Partners
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Drabbles, ficlets e coisinhas B/P
1. Sobre Saias Curtas e Casamentos

**Sobre Saias Curtas e Casamentos**

Blaise nunca dissera a ninguém que reparava em cada passo que Pansy Parkinson dava em sua presença. Ele nunca poderia, é claro, já que ela era esposa de seu melhor amigo. Mas ele não pode deixar de reparar e, inconscientemente, compará-la as outras mulheres que conhecia.

Quando ela se casou com Draco estava deslumbrante, usava um batom vermelho forte e um vestido mais curto do que seria aceitável para uma noiva de boa família. Aparentemente a família de Pansy a aceitava desse jeito e Blaise pode jurar que ele ouviu a mãe da noiva dizendo que ela não poderia ter escolhido vestido mais bonito.

Em seu próprio casamento Blaise se pegou dizendo _eu aceito_ enquanto olhava, sem discrição nenhuma as pernas de Parkinson, expostas pela saia curta de seu vestido. Novamente aquele batom vermelho que ele só podia pensar o quanto deixava manchas.

E assim se sucedeu por todos os casamentos de amigos próximos. Pansy usava sempre o mesmo batom e vestidos cada vez mais curtos que o faziam sempre buscá-la na multidão.

No meio de uma dessas festas os dois se esbarraram e ele a segurou pelo pulso de forma gentil.

"Por que você sempre usa saias tão curtas em todos os casamentos que vai?" o moreno perguntou, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"Eu sempre quero aparecer mais do que a noiva, Zabini." Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e desapareceu na multidão.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita pro projeto Roleta Russa da seção B/P do 6v. Com o item _saia curta_. Clichê e ruim? É, eu sei. Review e tal mesmo pra falar mal 8D


	2. Jujubas

**Jujubas**

Eles tinham seis anos quando se viram pela primeira vez. Ela tinha o cabelo negro cortado na altura do queixo e ele parecia muito solitário sentando em um banco do parquinho com um vidro cheio de coisinhas coloridas.

Ela se aproximou dele lentamente, tomando cuidado para não sujar suas sapatilhas de terra, e parou a sua frente.

"Oi." Ele ergueu os olhos para a garota que tinha uma voz tão fina que fazia seus ouvidos doerem. Ele a observou de cima a baixo, constando que ela se parecia _muito_ com uma bonequinha. Sorriu.

"Oi." Ele fez sinal para que ela se sentasse no banco ao seu lado, mas ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Não posso, vai sujar meu vestido." A garota apontou para a própria roupa que tinha um tom creme muito claro.

"Hnm," Ele fez um gesto com a mão, apoiou o pote cheio de coisinhas coloridas e saiu correndo. A garota ficou sozinha, com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Minutos depois ele voltou com alguns pedaços de papel e colocou sobre o banco, indicando para que ela se sentasse ali. Sorriram.

"Obrigada," Os dois se sentaram no banco e ele apanhou o pote na mão. "Eu só queria saber o que são essas coisas aí..."

"Ah! São doces." Ele pegou uma bolinha roxa e estendeu para ela.

"Eu não posso comer doces."

"Eu prometo que não conto para sua mãe." Ela ponderou por um segundo, mas aceitou o doce.

"Qual o nome disso?"

"Jujubas," ele disse, comendo algumas e estendendo o pote para ela. "é um doce muggle."

A garota fez uma cara feia e jogou as que estavam na sua mão no chão.

"Eca! Eu vou contar pra minha mãe que você me deu doces... _Sujos._" Ela pulou do banco, mas ele segurou seu pulso.

"Ei, calma, não tem nada de errado em comer esses doces. Minha mãe que me deu, inclusive." A garota pareceu se acalmar, mas ainda tinha uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

"Tudo bem. Eu não vou contar. Mas me solta." Ele a soltou e a garota começou a andar apressada para longe dele.

"Ei," ele chamou e ela se virou. "Qual seu nome?"

"Pansy." Ela gritou. "Parkinson."

"Blaise, muito prazer."

* * *

**N/A:** Drabble escrita para o projeto Cotton Candy da seção B/P do 6v, com uma imagem muito fofa e o item Jujuba. Sim é uma Kids!Fic e eu achei ela fofinha. Adoro interação B/P na infância. Enjoy


	3. Estranha

**Estranha**

Ele a viu quando entrou no trem. Cabelo preto curto, batom vermelho, óculos cobrindo os olhos e uma echarpe lilás bem claro. Ela poderia muito bem ser apenas mais uma dentro daquele velho trem rumo a um destino qualquer, mas, por algum motivo, ela chamou a atenção dele.

E antes que ele se desse conta do que estava fazendo caminhou a passos decididos até o banco em que ela estava e se sentou de frente para ela. Havia apenas uma mesa entre eles.

"Posso me sentar?" Ela abaixou os óculos lentamente, como se dissesse 'você já o fez mesmo' e voltou a observar a janela. "Meu nome é Blaise." Ela acenou com a cabeça sem nem sequer olhá-lo. O garoto passou a observar a paisagem imaginando o que seria tão interessante.

Minutos se passaram antes que ela perdesse a paciência e se virasse para ele, as sobrancelhas curvadas no que parecia uma expressão irritada.

"O que você quer?" sua voz era fria e nem um pouco delicada mas havia _algo_ naquela garota que fazia Blaise querer continuar sentado lá, manter uma conversa, ir com ela pra algum lugar.

"Eu não sei. Você me chamou atenção e eu vim me sentar aqui. Podemos conversar."

"Eu não quero conversar com um estranho."

"Você sabe meu nome, não sou estranho."

"Muito piadista Blaine."

"Blaise." Ele corrigiu.

"Que seja." Ela fez um gesto de indiferença.

"Porque não me diz o seu nome?" Ele não desviava o olhar dela, o que a parecia deixar lisonjeada, porém um tanto desconcertada.

"Pansy." Disse por fim, ajeitando a echarpe no pescoço e cruzando as mãos sob a mesa. Eles trocaram algumas palavras sobre amenidades até que ela se levantou, dizendo que ia descer.

"Vou descer também." Ele disse, olhando-a profundamente. Pansy parou por alguns segundos, parecendo ponderar a possibilidade de deixá-lo descer com ela – ele continuava sendo um estranho e, por mais que insistisse ela sabia que ele não tinha pretensão de descer ali quando subiu no trem – e acabou decidindo pela companhia dele, fazendo um sinal para que ele pegasse sua mala no bagageiro e a seguisse em direção a saída.

* * *

**N/A:** Drabble escrita para o projeto Cotton Candy da seção B/P do 6v, com uma imagem muito fofa e o item Viagem. Enjoy


	4. Tell The Truth

**Tell The Truth**

Ela se lembrava de ter tido essa sensação poucas vezes na vida. Seu coração batia acelerado, ela não conseguia sentir as pontas de seus dedos e tinha uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago, como se estivesse prevendo que algo ruim fosse acontecer – e Pansy sabia que ia.

Ela tinha desmanchado o noivado com Draco Malfoy.

Bem, _ele_ tinha desmanchado com ela, na verdade, mas ela não assumiria isso na frente de ninguém nem se sua vida estivesse em risco. Draco terminara com ela para ficar com Astoria Greengrass. Ela era _delicada._ Ela combinava com Malfoy e, com certeza, era isso que ele estava procurando em uma mulher.

Astoria não tinha a malícia nem a maldade que Pansy carregava em cada olhar e em cada atitude. E ele definitivamente queria alguém que abaixasse a cabeça em determinados momentos – coisa que Pansy não fazia.

Então ela criou na sua cabeça uma história diferente onde Blaise simplesmente tinha aparecido em sua vida e ela estava apaixonada por ele agora. Ela não sabia dizer quanto disso era verdade e quanto era mentira, mas Blaise estava disposto a ajudá-la no que fosse e ele poderia ser um bom pretendente.

Mas Pansy ainda estava com aquela sensação ruim que ela não estava muito acostumada. Ela tinha uma boa história, tinha um novo pretendente mas seu coração batendo rápido dizia que ela estava com medo de contar a sua família que ela não seria mais Pansy Malfoy.

Ela estava com medo de ver a desaprovação nos olhos deles e medo de que eles descobrissem a traição. E mesmo com medo ela entrou na casa de seus pais decidida a mostrar seu novo anel de noivado.

* * *

**N/A:** É uma drabble meio porquinha e clichê, mas tamos aí né gente. Pro III Challenge B/P do 6v, enjoy.


End file.
